Postal cards which bear a scene or the like on one side and a place for a message and an address to which the card can be sent are well known. In recent years, prepaid telephone cards have become quite popular. These phone cards are usually sold separately in retail stores. These cards can be used in certain public telephones to make prepaid long distance calls. Such stores also carry postcards bearing images associated with the geographical location in which such postcards are sold.
Since there is much competition for the sale of phone cards, there is a need to make phone cards more saleable to the buying public. There is quite a bit of competition for display space in retail stores where such cards are sold. Also, such prepaid phone cards are usually an impulse buy item and displayed in stores near the checkout counters. There is a need for catching the attention of a shopper so that the shopper will buy such prepaid phone cards.
A need exists for a package containing both a souvenir postcard and a matching prepaid telephone card.
A need also exists for a package which is transparent with both the postcard and the prepaid telephone card visible to the public when such package is displayed in a store or the like.
There is also a need for a package which allows the public to collect such postcards, mail them or keep them, and use the telephone card to place long distance calls, then save such phone cards as a collectible souvenir.
There is also a need for a package that contains other items besides a prepaid telephone card that also bears the same indicia as the postcard.